I Dream Of Maxie
by Wildcat9793
Summary: It had to be the most boring day in history...that is until Justin gets three wishes...MAJOR SLASH!


What a boring day. Justin and Max Russo were sitting infront of the T.V flipping through the channels. "Alright guys" Teressa said as she walked to the door "Alex and I are going to the mall, we'll be back in a couple hours. Your Dad's in the Sub Station if you need anything. Bye, Love you" when the door slammed shut behind her Max looked over at his older brother. Justin was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, staring intently at the tv. Max glanced over to see what he was watching. I Dream of Jeanie. Of course there was nothing on but old reruns today. "Hey Justin." he bagan "What do you think it would be like to have a genie give you three wishes?" Give you anything you want?" Justin looked over at Max "It's trouble, do you remember when Alex freed a genie?" "Ya, but what if you got whatever you asked for...exactly?" Justin got a look in his eye. Max knew that look too. Justin was getting horny. "Let's find out" Justin replied with an evil grin "Slavatus Geniatus"

In a flash of bright light, Max's clothes magically vanished and were replaced by nothing but a sparkly blue thong (that didn't leave much to the imagination), a matching and almost transparent tube top, a golden chain that connected his wrists together and a genie's lamp laying on the couch beside him. Max looked up at his brother horrified, "JUSTIN...WHAT THE FUCK?" Justin evily smirked at Max. "I believe you mean Master" he answered. He stood up and removed his shirt and undid his belt. "Get over here now!" Justin ordered. Max obeyed. Justin then ordered him to kneel down infront of him. "Okay.." Max whispered. Justin raised his right hand and slapped Max with full force across the face, leaving a huge red handprint. "Okay...WHAT?" Justin hollered. "Okay...Master" Max whimpered as his face began to ache and sting. He slowly lowered himself until he was face to face with the bulge in Justin's boxers. "I get three wishes....and as I recall, my wish is your command" Justin said slyly before kicking Max in the stomach. Max's eyes began to tear up as he tried to reclaim the wind that was brutally knocked out of him. When he somewhat recovered, Justin grabbed the waisband of his boxers and quickly pulled them down. His 10 inch, hairy cock sprang free of it's restraints and slapped Max in the face at it did so. It stood proud and menacing between Justin's legs and infront of Max's lips. "Command number 1- SUCK MY COCK!!!" "Yes.." Max replied "Master!" he quickly added when he saw Justin raise his hand, ready to strike again. Max opened his mouth and took Justin in. The salty precum dribbled onto his tongue. Max sucked while bobbing his head. "TAKE IT ALL!" Justin yelled. Max attempted but Justin's cock was just too big. Justin grabbed tufts of Max's hair and pulled him forward as he thrust into his mouth, jamming his 10 inched down the poor boy's throat. Max continously gagged and choked at the meat was rammed in and out of his throat. Justin didn't care about Max's pain, he just wanted to cum. He moaned out loud and thrust harder and faster until he spasmed and blew his hot, sticky cream down Max's throat.

He caught his breath before he spoke again. "Command number 2 - Go stand over There!" he pointed to the middle of the room. When Max stood up, he noticed the large erection hanging out of his thong. Justin's abusive antics were making him hard as a rock. He walk over to the indicated spot, confused. Justin walked over and grabbed the golden chain the tied Max's wrists together and hung the middle slack on a hook potruding from the roof that Max guessed was conjoured along with his clothes. Justin walked behind his brother and grabbed the sparkling thong. He pulled it upwards will all of his strength. It dug deep into Max's asshole as Max cried out in pain. Justin pulled so hard that the thong ripped, leaving red marks under and around Max's ballsack and asscrask. Justin brought his hand up again and continously slapped Max's tight, beautifully toned ass. When he was through, a large red mark was left behind. Justin knelt down and placed his lips on the left ass cheek, giving it a kiss. The taste and smell of Max's ass made him even hornier. His cock jumped back up to full attention before Justin stood up, spit of it and drove it deep into his little brothers hole. He grunted at the tightness. He continued to fuck his brother, asscheeks clenching with every thrust. Max whimpered and cried at the feeling of his tight anus being ripped apart by Justin's large meat. Justin began spanking Max again and talking in his ear.

"Ya you like that bitch?"

"Y-y-yes Master" Max sobbed. He regretted mentioning genies to Justin but HOLY SHIT! Some part of him didn't want it to end. With one final thrust, Justin shot his load again, he kneeled down and thrust his tongue into Max's hot, stinging hole to slurp up his warm release. He stood up and unhooked the gold chain from the celieng. Max turned to face him. "W-what next Master?" he asked timidly. Justin grinned. "Command number 3- TAKE REVENGE!" Max was startled by Justin's answer. "What?" he asked. "Punish me Maxie...I've been naughty" Justin pleaded seduc tivly "Make me regret hurting you" Max though for a minute. Go over and lay by the couch. Justin obeyed, but not without several slaps in the face from Max. When Justin layed down infront of the couch, Max lifted his legs over his head, grabbed the genie lamp that was conjoured earlier and drove it deep into Jusin's pucker. He yelped in pain as the cold metal stretched his hole. "No noise!" Max commanded, slapping one of Justin's large testicles. Justins gasped and winced at he inflicted pain. Max pointed to the lamp in Justin's ass and whispered a spell. "Toandfroium Analholium" The lamp glowed and magically moved in and out of Justin's ass, fucking him. Max walked over to where Justin's head was and sat on his face. He heard a muffled groan. "That's right! Worship it!" Max commanded. He fels Justin's tongue playfully lick his pucker. This wasn't good enough. Max leaned forward, until Justin's large erection was at his mouth again. He opened up and bit down on the hard shaft. Justin's screams of pain were muffled by Max's gorgous ass covering his face. "I SAID WORSHIP!" Max screamed. Justin drove his tongue deep inside the boy's hole and licked the walla of the tight anus. Max moaned and bounced up and down on Justin's face, fucking himself with his brother's tongue. He took a hold of his swollen cock aand began pumping it. He stood up, removing Justin's exploring tongue from his warm cavern and sat on Justin's chest, with his cock rubbing his brother's lips. Max traced the head of his dick around Justin's lips, smearing the warm dribbling precum around as though it were lip balm. Justin eagerly opened his mouth, ready to take Max in. Max slapped him hard in the face and yelled "NO BITCH! DID I SAY YOU COULD SUCK MY GORGEOUS MEAT?" Justin whimpered a small "no". Max knew how much Justin wanted to suck on his dick, just to torture him some more he stood up and walked to Justin's ass to retrieve the lamp. He pulled it out of Justin's ass, emitting a moan from him and walked to his head and placed it in Justin's mouth. "YA THAT'S RIGHT! LICK IT CLEAN BITCH!!!!" Max then returned to Justin's ass and ploughed his erection straight into his hole. Justin gasped. Max began to fuck his brother as fast and as hard as he could. Justin moaned and continued to swipe his tongue on the now heated metal of the lamp. Max spasmed and shot his load in Justin's ass, but that's not all. He grunted and began to release a warm, golden liquid into the hole. Justin began pumping his cock as Max pissed in his ass. His load erupted all over Max's face.

When he was through pissing and recieving his "Boy Cream" facial, he collapsed onto Justin in a sweaty heap gasping for breath. Justin looked down at him. "Yep, I guess genies are fun to have".


End file.
